


I'm Still Here

by jeonsan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bestfriends becoming, But still complicated, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Multi, Slow Burn, meanie, you'll find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsan/pseuds/jeonsan
Summary: Complicated feelings. Complicated friendships.





	1. Aren't You My Friend ?

Wonwoo checked his hair one more time in the mirror, grabbed his coat, stepped out of his apartment and locked the door before walking down the stairs. Today he was meeting with his close friend Mingyu, at the park like they used to every weekend; things are different now, it has been two weeks since they saw each other not because Wonwoo didn’t want to anymore but because he had to share Mingyu with this girl now.

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo had known each other since they were three years old, living in the same neighborhood, going to the same school from kindergarten to high school. Always together, always in the same classes, they were inseparable. When Wonwoo was there Mingyu was too, when Wonwoo was sick as he tends to get sick easily, Mingyu would skip school to go to Wonwoo’s house and take care of him and play with him. They stuck together all this time, nothing could have broken this beautiful bond, that’s what Wonwoo thought during this blissful time that is now the past.

 

« Hey, Wonwoo ! » Mingyu said in a loud voice waving to his friend.

« Hi, Mingyu. »

« How are you? It has been a long time, no? » Said Mingyu, sitting on a bench with Wonwoo.

« Yeah. I’m good thank you. What about you? Is everything okay? »

« Oh yeah! I went to the movies with Lisa yesterday night we had so much fun ! » Mingyu said, smiling.

« Oh.. Yeah I saw the pictures you posted. »

« Haha it was so nice, and the day before we went to the amusement park, we ate ice cream and I won a big teddy bear for her! She was so happy. » Mingyu was explaining to Wonwoo with a wide smile on his face.

« Oh yeah? You too? You were happy too ? »

« Yeah, very. » Mingyu said nodding fervently at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo was listening to Mingyu and smiling happy that his friend was happy, but this smile was bittersweet, his feelings were mixed, he was glad to see Mingyu happy but he wasn’t smiling when he thought of the reason of Mingyu’s happiness.

 

Two months ago, Mingyu called Wonwoo at 1 am on a Saturday night :

« Wonwoo I’m in front of your building »

« Wh- why at this hour? » Wonwoo asked, confused.

« Just come down please, please Wonwoo! »

Wonwoo grabbed his slippers and a jacket to walk down the stairs and meet Mingyu during the chilly night. As soon as Wonwoo pushed the door to meet his friend outside, the latter ran to him.

« Wonwoo !! »

« What is it? Is there something wrong? »

« Help me! »

« What what happened ?? » Wonwoo became worried.

«Nothing! You have to help me to make it happen! »

« What are you talking about? »

« Okay listen to me. »

« I’m listening. »

« I have to. I have to ask her out. »

A silence followed, Wonwoo didn’t know what to answer to Mingyu’s words.

 

« Wonwoo help me! How should I do it? » Mingyu said to his friend, ruffling his hair.

« Uhh... I don’t know. »

« Let’s go walk okay I’ll explain. »

 

The boys went to walk in the street in the dark night, Wonwoo listened to his excited friend explaining him about a girl he likes.

« You know this girl! The one who’s in my history class! »

«Yeah? Oh, yeah you keep talking about her. » Wonwoo suddenly remembered.

« You have to help me to find a way to ask her out. »

« Why me? »

« Aren’t you my friend ? As a friend you’re supposed to help me! »

« But you know I know nothing about girls and dating. »

« Oh come on you’re smart no? » Mingyu whined.

« Uh... I guess? »

« Okay so what I thought is I could meet her and [...] »

 

Like this, Mingyu talked about this girl he had a crush on for an hour, and asking Wonwoo what flowers should he buy her, what chocolates and all of that stuff.

Wonwoo went back home at 2 am and had difficulty to find sleep after the conversation he had with Mingyu. He knew he had a crush on this girl, it has been months that he keeps annoying Wonwoo with it, but why does he feels a knot in his throat whenever he thinks about Mingyu’s words « I want to date her. » ?

Wonwoo spends the night thinking about it. He should be happy for his friend but why isn’t he?

Wonwoo was afraid to lose his very close friend, the only friend who accepted him for who he is and accompanied him all his life, helped him whenever he needed.

 

Feeling raindrops on their skin, the boys decided to go into a café they used to love to go to before.

As they walked to the café shop which was on the next street, Wonwoo kept looking at Mingyu's happy face; this sight was bittersweet to him. His facial features have only gotten better, even more handsome and his smile bigger.

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo spent the whole afternoon in that café, both very happy to reunite, Mingyu had so much to tell his friend. Wonwoo... Not so much changed in his life apart from the person in front of him, he was happy but had this feeling in his chest, the same he felt the time when Mingyu woke him up in the middle of the night to tell him he'll ask Lisa out. Wonwoo didn't like this but he had to live with it, he couldn't ignore Mingyu but he couldn't help but have those mixed feelings.

 

"Oh right ! I forgot to tell you ! It's my birthday soon you know ?"

Wonwoo laughed "Of course I know, we've been celebrating it for 15 years"

"Well this year I'll do it at my house, you'll come right ?"

"Of course Mingyu" Wonwoo smiled at his friend

Mingyu smiled back to Wonwoo and continued to talk about all kind of things.

After a while they decided to walk back home, Mingyu walked Wonwoo to his apartment.

"Uh see you on your birthday, next week ?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu

"You have to come okay ?"

"Yes Mingyu... I'll come to help you as always"

"Oh you don't have to ! Lisa will help me with my sister, I think it'll be fine" Mingyu said with a toothy grin

"...Alright."

Wonwoo slowly walked away while Mingyu was waving at him and smiling until Wonwoo got in his building.

Wonwoo pushed the door of his apartment and went straight to his bedroom to lay on his bed quietly. He stayed there for a moment, thinking about the day he had, Mingyu, and everything that he said. and then decided to get up to cook dinner for himself.

 

"Lisa will help me..." Wonwoo said to himself, sighing while pouring down hot water.

Wonwoo leaning on his kitchen table rolls his eyes as he keep imitating Mingyu, repeating this sentence that he damned in his head.

 

The doorbell rings.

 

Wonwoo frowns in confusion, not expecting anyone to visit him. He walks to his door and look through the peephole and opened the door right away.

 

"Wonwoo !!"

"Junhui ??" Wonwoo exclaims, so suprised.

"Is that how you're welcoming me ?"

Wonwoo laughs and opens his arms.

The young black haired man hugs Wonwoo with a smile. It's Junhui. His highschool friend who left Korea to continue his studies in China.

The two boys met in their senior year of highschool, Junhui transfered just for a year because his parents' jobs forced him to. He then went back to China with his family to major in Shanghai's best university. Wonwoo had a beautiful bond with Junhui and his departure affected him a lot. They kept calling and texting each other for two years and promised they'll meet again.

 

"Why didn't you call me!"

"I thought a surprise would be nice" Says Junhui as he sits on the couch.

Wonwoo grins and goes to the kitchen to cook something for Junhui too.

The boys eat and talk, they talk a lot, and laugh. Wonwoo was happy again.

 

"So, what about Mingyu ? Is he doing well ?"

"Oh yeah." Wonwoo triesto avoid this subject.

"Oh yeah ? You didn't see him ?"

"Yes I did, but not as much as before."

"What's going on ? Did I missed out so much ?"

"No you didn't actually. Nothing happened."

"Nothing ? In two years ?"

"Hmm."

 

Junhui puts his plate down and looks at Wonwoo's face.

"What is it Wonwoo ?"

"How can I do-" Wonwoo stops mid-sentence.

Junhui frowns as he looks at Wonwoo, who is looking to the floor.

"Wonwoo ?"

"How can I do anything when he forgot about me because of this damn girl ?"

 

Junhui's mouth open in shock, and Wonwoo stands up and leave.

 

"Wonwoo ?" Junhui followed Wonwoo to his bedroom.

 

"Hey, hey what did I say ? I'm sorry, if that's something I shouldn't talk about I won't. You don't have to tell me everything."

Wonwoo who is sitting on the edge of his bed looks up at his friend to say :

"Of course I have to tell you everything, who else can I tell this to ?"

 

Junhui sits next to the agitated Wonwoo and tries to calm him down, running his hand on his back.

"He... He has a girlfriend now ?"

"Of course he does. What did you expect ?"

"Since when ?"

"Probably like, two months."

 

Wonwoo tells everything to Junhui, like this, tells everything he kept for himself all this time until his tired self falls asleep on his friend' shoulder.

Junhui knew it all, since a long time ago. He knew Wonwoo was silently in love with his bestfriend all this time.

 

But Junhui has never seen Wonwoo being that hurt because of someone.


	2. I'm Sorry

The early sunlight peeking through the blinds woke Wonwoo up. He slowly opens his eyes, trying to remember how he ended up in his bed, seeing he was fully clothed. He gets up and walks to the living room and finds Junhui.

"Good morning Wonwoo, did you sleep well ?"

"You- you put me to bed ?"

"You fell asleep Wonwoo. Come eat something."

Wonwoo sits next to Junhui on the couch and starts to eat the breakfast Jun made. He tries to remember what happened yesterday evening and finally does, he mentally facepalms himself but quickly brings his mind back to eating, not worrying of the consequences of what he told yesterday since it was to Junhui.

 

"Hm Jun ?"

"Yes ?"

"How long are you staying ?"

"I don't know yet, I have a three weeks break."

"How about you stay here ?"

"I don't want to bother you Wonwoo..."

"No you won't ! Not at all, I'll be very happy if you stay here"

"Is it okay if I stay here until I leave Korea ?"

"Of course Junhui."

The boys smile at each other and finish their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

 

After that they decide to go out, Wonwoo gets ready and so does Junhui. They leave the apartment and head to Gangnam.

 

The boys arrive in Gangnam, Junhui drags his friend in shops, Wonwoo isn't the type to spend his whole afternoon in clothes shops and Jun knows it; but he also knows he has to  try to make him forget about Mingyu for a bit.

Wonwoo listens to Junhui and tries on different outfits that Jun gives him, Wonwoo slowly gets into and genuinely enjoys this. Junhui succeeds to make Wonwoo laugh with his lame jokes, they take selfies together in the dressing rooms. Junhui is happy to see Wonwoo smile on the pictures after seeing him breaking down yesterday night.

 

"Oh Jun!"

"Yes ??"

"I have to find an outfit for Mingyu's birthday next week."

"Oh god." Junhui laughs already knowing that Wonwoo really wants to look good for this party.

"Alright follow me." Jun adds and drags Wonwoo to another shop.

 

Junhui makes Wonwoo try on loads and loads of outfit that Wonwoo all dislike.

"Okay last one Wonwoo." Junhui gives Wonwoo a black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Wonwoo gets in the dressing room to try it on, he looks at himself in the mirror and hurries to get out to show Junhui.

"Oh wow Wonwoo !! " Junhui jokes.

"That much?"

"Whatever you wear you look good anyway."

"Oh god stop Junhui." Wonwoo laughs at his friend's words.

"You like this one right ?" Junhui asks Wonwoo.

Wonwoo nods.

"Alright then I think you have your outfit !" Junhui tells Wonwoo as he looks at the hour on his phone, seeing it has already been two hours they've been here.

 

The boys leave the shop after Wonwoo happily buys his outfit.

"Why are you smiling so big Won ?" Junhui asks Wonwoo as they walk down the street.

"Why are you asking me Jun ? You already know."

"No I don't Wonwoo." Junhui teases his friend, wanting him to say it.

"I'm just happy. Thank you."

"For what ?"

"For making me happy."

"Oh why are you so serious all of a sudden Wonwoo ?" Junhui replies, surprised by Wonwoo's answer thinking he was happy because of the thought of Mingyu's party.

Wonwoo chuckles and jokingly slap Junhui's arms making the latter laugh.

"Oh Wonwoo let's stop here!"

"In that café ? Why do you all want to go into those..."

 

The boys enter the café shop and sit somewhere near a window. Jun asks what Wonwoo wants and gets up to take their order.

 

They continue to talk here and they, of course, end up talking about Mingyu's upcoming party.

 

"Are you sure you want to go there Wonwoo ?"

"Why wouldn't I ?"

"I don't know... Maybe you want to avoid him."

"He's still my bestfriend, Jun."

"Right."

 

"How about you come with me ?" Wonwoo breaks the silence.

"But Mingyu didn't even tell me about it."

"And you didn't even told me you were to Korea, he probably thinks you're in China right now."

"Yeah but I can't invite myself like this."

"It's Mingyu, he won't mind, at all."

"Ah so we're doing a reunion ?" Junhui laughs.

Wonwoo laughs too and finishes his latte.

It's already 6pm. Wonwoo and Junhui decide to leave and head back to the apartment.

 

"So yes or no ?" Wonwoo asks as they walk to the subway station.

"What ?"

"Are you coming with me to Mingyu's birthday or not ?"

"Oh, alright I will come with you Wonwoo" Junhui says smiling and ruffling Wonwoo's hair.

 

\-- 4 days later --

 

Today is Mingyu's birthday, I'm walking with Jun to his house. I don't know what to expect, I don't even know who will be there, but I know for sure his girlfriend will be there and I forgot to buy a gift... I don't really want to go, the nearer I get the more I want to go back home. Junhui is trying to make me laugh and de-stress me because of course, he noticed how I am not relaxed right now.

 

"We're there Jun." Wonwoo tells Junhui as his eyes are locked on the broad back he quickly recognized.

The door of the house was open and people were in the garden, drinking.

Before Jun could answer anything Mingyu appeared in front of us with a wide toothy smile.

 

"Junhui ?!?"

"Mingyu!"

Jun and Mingyu hug each other happily and Mingyu seems very surprised to see Junhui. Mingyu wasn't alone, his girlfriend was next to him holding his arm.

Junhui looks at me quickly while he was having a conversation that I partially hear because I'm too focused on Mingyu's face. I feel Jun's hand on my back, with the same gentleness as when I slept on his shoulder last week, like to reassure me. I see Mingyu bringing his attention to me after his conversation with Jun, Jun smiles at me and tells me he'll be inside, Lisa leaves too somewhere else.

 

"Hey Mingyu, happy birthday, um... I forgot to buy you a gift I'm sorry... I'll treat you a meal."

"Thank you ! It's okay Won, don't worry." Mingyu gently answers.

He takes my hand and brings me to a bench and tell me to sit next to him. I sit next to him and he smiles at me before saying :

"How have you been ?"

"Great thank you, and you ?"

"I'm good too, do you want a drink ?"

Before I can even answer Mingyu drags me inside of the house. We get to the kitchen where there are a  few people I barely know. I lean against the counter and Mingyu serves me something. Mingyu tells the others the go away and drinks something too, he leans on the table in front of me and looks at me with his habitual smile.

"So... Are things alright with your girlfriend ?"

"Oh yeah really good"

"Ah that's good..." I don't know what to say anymore.

Mingyu serves me another cup of alcohol and grabs my hand just after I drank my cup to drag me to the living room where everyone was dancing.

 

"Have we already danced together Wonwoo ?"

"Oh probably when we were like 9." I jokingly say to Mingyu.

Mingyu giggles and starts to dance to the music, I follow him and we laugh together. I'm not a heavy drinker, the two cups of alcohol have already reached my bloodstream and my brain, I'm starting to feel wasted, my mind is fuzzy and foggy but I've never enjoyed a party this much.

We keep dancing together and Mingyu gets closer to me as he talks to me but I barely understand anything because of the loud music.

Suddenly I see a feminine silhouette approaching, she touches Mingyu' shoulder and Mingyu smiles at me before leaving, I try to grab his arm before he goes but brushes it off.

 

I wander around the room and end up on the sofa.

 

"Had fun?"

I turn my head to the side and recognized Jun, he was with other guys on the sofa, talking. Jun and I talk a bit before I get up again and head to the kitchen.

I search for a clean cup but there's none, I lost mine so I just took whatever I found and filled it vodka and juice.

I lean against the counter and drink my cup pretty quickly, fill it again, drink it...

"Wonwoo what are you doing alone ?"

"Can't you see." I reply to Jun who noticed I was gone for quite a moment.

"Don't drink alone Won."

I offer him my cup half emptied and he politely refuses and gets himself one.

He drinks it next to me, and looks at me as I start to feel dizzy.

"Are you okay Wonwoo ?"

"I...I want to..."

 

Jun puts his cup and mine down before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the hall, he quickly looks in the living room, we saw Mingyu on the couch with his girlfriend on his lap, I want to tell him goodbye but Junhui quickly got us out of here.

 

 

"Are you feeling better ?" Junhui says to his drunk,sweaty friend on the bed.

"What- What happened ? We were at Mingyu's two minutes ago."

"No Wonwoo it has been an hour we're here already, I had to carry you here and you fell asleep in my arms."

"I don't remember anything of this..."

"You drank quite a lot that's normal..." Junhui tells his friend, laughing.

"Thank you..."

"I just removed your shoes and jacket, go wash your face and get a whole night of sleep it's already 3 am Won." Jun says, smiling to Wonwoo and leaves to another room.

 

Wonwoo gets up to go to the bathroom and stops in his steps as he hears his phone buzzing. He reaches out for his jacket and gets his phone tào look at the screen.

 

Minggu, 3:02 am :

"Thank you Jun, tell Wonwoo I'm sorry I didn't spend more time with him at the party, I hope you got home safely."

 

Wonwoo confusedly tries to understand this text and quickly remember what Jun told him a few minutes ago.

Jun sent Mingyu a text with Wonwoo's phone, after leaving to tell him to not worry.

Wonwoo decides to take a shower and sleep after stopping by Junhui's room and thanking him for the text.

"Don't worry, good night !"

"Good Night Jun." Wonwoo says, closing the door and heading to his room.

 

Wonwoo quickly answers Mingyu's text by telling him they got home safely and goes to sleep.

 

 

The morning after, Wonwoo is hit with a horrible headache as soon as he opens his eyes. He heads to the bathroom to get some painkillers.

 

"You're awake Wonwoo ?"

"...Yeah." Wonwoo answer with a hoarse voice after swallowing the pill.

"I made breakfast come here !"

 

Wonwoo goes to the kitchen and sits on a chair, in front of Jun, his head in his hands because of the headache.

"Got a headache ?"

Wonwoo doesn't bother to reply and just eats.

"Are you sure about eating ? You don't feel nauseous ?"

"No I'm surprisingly good, thank you."

Junhui smiles and starts to eat as well.

"I think I'm just going to stay home today..."

"You should."

"I probably still have alcohol in my veins anyway." Wonwoo laughs, Junhui as well.

"How about we just play all day and order chinese ?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Wonwoo says, smiling at his friend.

 

Indeed, the boys just spent their day like that, until midnight, Wonwoo didn't have much energy but sure did to play video games and to keep his name as the best gamer.

 

The weekend pass like that, quickly it is Monday. And Wonwoo had morning lectures to attend. As he normally would, he woke up at 7 am, quickly ate and left to the subway station. As walked to the station, Wonwoo hears a familiar voice behind him.

"Wonwoo !"

Wonwoo turns around and finds Mingyu with a wide smile.

"Oh hi Mingyu"

"How have you been doing ?"

"Good and you ?"

"A bit tired but I feel better as I see you!" Mingyu says, making Wonwoo laugh.

"Oh... By the way, didn't I say I had to treat you a meal ?"

"Right ? I thought you would forget it" Mingyu jokingly tells his friend.

"Of course not."

 

The two boys agree on meeting at this buffet they were used to go to together.

"See you !" Mingyu waves to Wonwoo as he leaves.

 

Of course, Wonwoo couldn't avoid Mingyu and wouldn't; he was hurt but not enough yet, he was very happy at the idea of eating lunch with him again and kept thinking about during all his lectures. He only had this in mind and the party. He kept having flashbacks, suddenly remembering some details he forgot about, feeling guilty because if he didn't drink that much he probably could have stayed longer and spent more time with Mingyu. He suddenly remembers when he dances with him. He remembers how his heartbeat sped up, how he felt his pulse stronger than ever, more and more as Mingyu got closer to his body.

Wonwoo is awakened from his daydream by the bell and quickly leaves the classroom seeing it was noon already. Wonwoo quickly got the placed he was supposed to meet at with Mingyu. The latter wasn't here yet.

He sat on a bench and waited for ten minutes until he finally saw his friend coming.

"Sorry I'm late"

"It's okay, let's go in." Wonwoo tells Mingyu as he gets up.

 

The boys chat together and get their plate full before sitting at a table.

They get silent as their mouth are full, eating as if they didn't eat for months

 

Mingyu put his chopsticks down and looks at Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo I'm sorry." Mingyu breaks the silence.

Wonwoo frowns, confused.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong Gyu." 

 

"I'm sorry for being a bad best friend."


	3. So-called bestfriend

6 :35pm :

[Wonu]

Did you got home safe ?

 

Mingyu smiled after seeing that text. He plopped down on his bed before answering to his friend’s text to reassure him.

He then stayed here. Laying down on his mattress, thinking. Thinking about this afternoon he just spent with Wonwoo, he was happy but something was bothering him and he couldn’t figure what was that. What was that odd and displeasing feeling ? He could feel something in his gut he didn’t appreciate. He started thinking about his girlfriend, somehow whenever he would think about Wonwoo, he’d think of Lisa afterwards and vice versa.

A loud ring stopped his thoughts.

He got up and went to the door to open it.

It was her. He smiled at her and she hugged him.

He asked her to enter and she did, they both sat on the couch in Mingyu’ small living room.

 

 

« I’m in front of your building, come down ! »

« What do you wanna do ? » Wonwoo replied as he was putting shoes on.

« I’m hungry. I’ll treat you ! »

« I’m coming. » Wonwoo said, laughing before hanging up.

 

Wonwoo quickly put on a coat before closing the door of his appartement. He walked down the stairs as he checked his social media accounts, he opened Instagram like he would usually do, as he scrolled down his timeline he came across a picture that Mingyu just posted.

He stopped himself, phone in his hands. The photo he was seeing was a photo of Mingyu and his girlfriend, apparently at his flat, no ; surely. Wonwoo recognized the background immediately, this place where he spent so much time with Mingyu. On the picture, Mingyu was holding Lisa in his arms, they both had a smile on their face, looking happy.

Wonwoo walked again but kept his eyes on his phone screen, looking at the picture, speechless, before someone bumped into him.

 

« Can’t you watch where you’re going ? » A tall man told Wonwoo, slightly angry.

Wonwoo dropped his phone as both of their bodies bumped, he excused himself and quickly picked his phone back which was on the floor. As he picked it back, he saw the screen cracked and that photo again, as if that cracked screen with Mingyu's photo betokened the situation which Wonwoo was in with Mingyu.

Wonwoo put his phone in his coat pocket and continued to walk down the stairs to meet with his friend.

 

"Ah finally ! Dude you live at the second floor what took you so long ?"

"Ah... Sorry."

His friend, Soonyoung.

They met a few months ago but were already very close, Soonyoung would always ask Wonwoo to hang out with him, especially to eat. They met in the library. Soonyoung wasn't a lover of the library unlike Wonwoo, but one day he went there with his classmates and saw Wonwoo.

He saw him like he saw the rest of the persons in that place and so didn't really mind him. However, he went there again, a second time, to work on another project and saw Wonwoo again;  a third time, and so on. At some point he went to the library just to see him again.

He asked his friends to go with him, which they found odd because he isn't that type of person that loves to go to the library either to study or read. After the umpteenth time, he just admitted to his friends why he actually goes to the library these days.

Since then he started calling him "library boy", cliché but he loved it and couldn't bring himself to go ask his actual name. The library boy always seemed so peaceful and somehow chic to Soonyoung. He was — most of the time — sitting in that chair, wearing a long and chunky sweater, reading a big book. He would wear warm colored clothes coordinating with his brown hair and his eyes.

 

He noticed that on Thursdays, he would come to the library with a friend. One that was taller than him, and that had a wide smile when they met. He overheard one of their conversations once and found out that his friend was called Mingyu, after that day he never came back to meet with Wonwoo at the library.

 

One day Soonyoung found some courage and went to talk to Wonwoo. Now they're here, hanging out on a Friday night.

 

"So... Are you gonna tell me what's going on or not ?" Soonyoung asked his friend as he sat on a chair at this barbeque restaurant.

"What ? There's nothing going on."

"Then if you didn't want to hang out you should have told me." Soonyoung told Wonwoo, noticing how he was silent, more than ever.

"It's not that."

"What is it then ?

"Nothing. Eat."

Soonyoung mimicked Wonwoo's cold words as he was upset and continued to eat.

 

The restaurant was very loud, filled with people laughing and talking but Wonwoo and Soonyoung were awkwardly silent.

The latter tried to find a subject of conversation as he looked at his friend in front of him who was eating slices of grilled meat.

He suddenly had an idea, maybe a perverted one but he knew it'd work.

 

He asked for bottles of soju, three to start with.

"Drink a bit."

Wonwoo drank the glass of soju that Soonyoung poured him without hesitation.

"You're gonna watch me get drunk ?" Wonwoo asked his friend.

Soonyoung had a lower alcohol tolerance, he'd be the first one to pass out if they got drunk, still he drank a glass with Wonwoo and continued to eat.

 

At some point, Wonwoo started a conversation and Soonyoung kept pouring him glasses.

Soon enough the first bottle was emptied.

 

A second one.

And Wonwoo started to slutter as he was talking. He became more talkative even though he would bormally be talkative, however today he wasn't and Soonyoung noticed that.

A third one.

Wonwoo kept drinking but Soonyoung stopped at the third glass knowing he would have to bring his drunk friend home.

 

"How is uni going these days ?"

"It's ok."

"And... How's the dating life ?"

"What dating life hahaha..." Wonwoo started laughing loudly.

"Oh come on Wonwoo."

"What do you wanna know S-soon ?" Stuttered Wonwoo.

Wonwoo asked for another soju bottle when he saw his glass was empty.

 

"I don't know you seem sad. I wanna know what's going on but you won't tell me."

Wonwoo let out a long sigh.

"Let's get out of here." Asked wonwoo.

 

The boys got out of the restaurant after paying for their meals.

Wonwoo sat himself on a bench and looked at Soonyoung. The latter sat beside him.

"You know..." Wonwoo told Soonyoung.

"This one friend." He added.

"Who ?"

"My bestfriend" Wonwoo replied. "So-called bestfriend."

"Mingyu ?"

"Yeah."

"What about him ?"

 

Wonwoo placed his head on Soonyoung' shoulder.

"He-"

"He what ?"

"He annoys me!" Wonwoo suddenly yelled.

"What did he do ? I thought you guys were the closest ?"

"Yeahhh were. I guess."

"Did you have a fight ?"

"Not even hahaha."

 

The alcohol made Wonwoo confess himself and all touchy. He was all over Soonyoung, trying to please his aching hands and heart.

"Then what happened ?"

"Well !! Guess what ?" Wonwoo loudly said, pulling away from Soonyoung. The soju was making him laughing ironically.

"Huhh I don't know Wonwoo..."

 

Wonwoo laughed and looked at Soonyoung.

"You don't need to know."

 

Wonwoo got up and walked a few steps before Soonyoung stopped him.

"If I let you walk alone you're gonna hurt yourself."

"I can walk ! I'm not a kid." Wonwoo retorted and pushed his friend away.

 

"Heyyy let's go home Soonie." Wonwoo said as he started to walk.

He would only call Soonyoung like this in rare moments, like this one. It is the second time Soonyoung saw Wonwoo drunk, and this guy was the kind of touchy and sad drunk. The one who's all affectionate when he drank too much and then ends up crying on his friends' shoulder for no reason.

 

Luckily, the restaurant was pretty close to Wonwoo's flat. They walked to it while Wonwoo became all hyper for no reason, making Soonyoung happy. However the latter knew this wasn't happiness, Wonwoo wasn't happy and of course he hid it, this sudden hype is just the opposite of how he actually felt and Soonyoung knew this. He saw it in his eyes and heard it in his voice.

 

 

"Soonieeee~" Wonwoo said as he wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's waist to backhug him.

"Wonwoo I'm trying to open this door please."

Wonwoo barely heard what Soonyoung said as he had his head against Soonyoung's back.

"Okay let's go. Please be quiet it's late." Soonyoung told Wonwoo when he opened the door.

"Okay~~ sir."

Wonwoo didn't move but patted Soonyoung's back.

"Oh no Wonwoo."

"Oh yes Soonyoung." Wonwoo replied, laughing.

Soonyoung understood that Wonwoo wanted a piggyback ride. He got him on his back and held his thighs and proceeded to walk up the stairs.

Wonwoo had his arms around Soonyoung's neck and smiled against his nape.

 

When they got to Wonwoo's flat, Soonyoung got Wonwoo down and opened the door for them.

 

"Ahhhh finally !!" Wonwoo said as he ran to his bedroom.

Soonyoung followed him after closing the door behind them and sat on his bed.

Wonwoo took his coat and shoes off and threw them away. He took his phone and saw it was 11 pm.

"Are you gonna go home Soonie ?"

"Yeah."

"Noooo! Don't leave me alone !"

Soonyoung sighed.

 

"Not you too..." Wonwoo said, looking at the floor.

 

"Alright. But you're gonna tell me."

"Tell you... What ?"

Soonyoung looked at his friend.

"What did Mingyu do ? Did he make you sad ?"

"Ahh! Don't talk about him."

"I don't like seeing you sad Wonwoo."

"Shushhhh" Wonwoo covered his friend's mouth with his hand.

 

Wonwoo got closer to Soonyoung, looking at him.

He ran his hands along Soonyoung's upper body and leaned in to kiss him before Soonyoung stopped him.

"Wonwoo. No."

 

Wonwoo suddenly broke into tears after his failed attempt of getting some physical contact and affection.

"Oh no Wonwoo-"

Soonyoung took his crying friend in his arm, patting his back. Wonwoo kept sobbing, murmuring incomprehensible words.

 

 

"Oh I think you just got a text." Soonyoung told Wonwoo.

Wonwoo got off Soonyoung and checked his phone to open the text he just recieved.

 

11:25pm

[Mingyu]

You up ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short, please give me your opinions on this chapter and thank you for reading ! :)


	4. More Alcohol

« I’ll see you tomorrow Wonwoo, try to sleep. » Soonyoung said to his friend as he left the room.  
Jun just got home from hanging out as well. As Soonyoung was leaving the apartment he explained to Junhui that Wonwoo was drunk and sad so Junhui went to check on him.

« Are you okay Won ? Do you need anything ? »  
Wonwoo was laying on his bed with his phone in his hands, trying to reply to Mingyu’s text.

« I’m fine thank you. »  
Junhui left his room and went to sleep.  
The alcohol in Wonwoo’s bloodstream made it difficult for him to type on his phone, however he persisted and texted Mingyu back waiting for an answer.

Mingyu POV  
11:42pm  
[Wonwoo]  
Hyeah wwhy

Mingyu pressed the call button as soon he got Wonwoo’s text.  
The phone rang for a few seconds before Wonwoo picked up the call.

“Wonwoo.”  
“W-why did you... Call me?”  
“I wanted to. Can’t I ?”  
“Of course you can..Min...Gyu.”  
“What- Why do you sound like that?”  
“Like what ?”  
“Ah you drank ?”  
“Me ??”  
“Yeah who else?”  
“Y...Yeah a little”  
“Without me ?”  
Mingyu heard Wonwoo giggle over the phone.  
“I thought- Nevermind.”  
“What ?”  
“I thought you wou-wouldn’t like to drink with me.”  
“Why that?? You’re my friend no ? Isn’t that what friends do together ?”  
“Friend ? I’m your friend ?”  
“Bestfriend.”  
“Oooh.” Wonwoo fakes a surprised voice.  
“Anyways. I actually need, I mean want to drink right now.”  
“Ughhh dude I can’t right now.”  
“Are you home now ?”  
“Yeah. I’m in bed.”  
“I’m coming to pick you up.”  
“To wh-“

Mingyu ended the call before Wonwoo could decline his invitation. After hanging up he looked at his phone in despair waiting for a text of his girlfriend, he opened the conversation and scrolled through it.  
10pm  
“Lisa I’m sorry I shouldn’t have reacted this way...  
Don’t be mad please”

10:30pm  
“Babe ??”

10:45pm  
“Answer me at leasttt :(“

11:13pm  
“I’m sorry :( Don’t ignore me please let’s talk it out..”

Mingyu put his phone in one of his pocket and grabbed a jacket before leaving. He walked down the stairs until he got to the hall and left the basement. He got in his car and started it without hesitation before driving to Wonwoo’s place.  
While driving his thoughts were filled with both Lisa and Wonwoo. When he stopped at a red light he looked out of the window to see the busy streets, he widened his eyes when he saw a group of girls walking, he recognized Lisa in the group with a tall guy. He thought of leaving his car and going to her to talk to her about what happened a few hours ago. He decided not to and continued driving when he light went green.

Wonwoo POV  
After Mingyu hung up, Wonwoo tried to get up and went to the bathroom to refresh himself.  
His eyes were bloodily red, probably a mix from the alcohol and emotions, his hair was all over the place, he sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror and made himself presentable again.  
He heard the doorbell ring. He hurried to change his clothes and opened the door.

“Hey.”  
“Ah you’re there.” Wonwoo stepped on the landing, closing the door.  
“Let’s go.” Mingyu said as he grabbed Wonwoo’s arm and started walking down the stairs.  
“Where ?”  
“To my place.”  
“I thought you wanted to ...Drink?”  
“Yeah but I don’t wanna go out.”

Wonwoo didn’t add anything and followed his friend. They both got into Mingyu’s car and left the parking lot to go to Mingyu’s place. On the passenger seat, Wonwoo tried to text Junhui with his heavy fingers and blurry vision.  
“So.... What’s going on?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu as he was typing on his phone.  
“I had a fight with Lisa.” Mingyu honestly replied his friend, a knot forming in his throat.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
Awkward silence settled in as Wonwoo ran out of conversation. Mingyu tried to focus on the road but obviously Wonwoo asking him about this wasn’t helping him.

Wonwoo looked at his phone as he recieved a text from Junhui.  
12:10am  
[Junnie]  
Are you gonna sleep there ? :( I’m gonna leave soon you know  
Junhui replied to Wonwoo’s text on how he was going to Mingyu’s place and wasn’t sure if he would get back home before the morning.

Wonwoo sighed because he wanted to spend the little time left he had with Junhui but he couldn’t leave Mingyu alone in this state. He looked at Mingyu. “A-are your parents home?”  
“No they left for 2 days. They wouldn’t mind having you at home anyways. Why?”  
“I don’t know if I should... Go back home or-“  
“No, no, you sleep at my place.”  
“But Jun...”  
“What about me then ? You can’t go home with all that alcohol in your blood anyway. And I won’t be able to drive you home.”  
“As if you were letting me the choice.” Wonwoo replied jokingly.  
“As if it was bothering you to stay at my place.”

The two boys smiled.

“I guess we have to take the elevator or I’ll have to carry you..” Mingyu said to Wonwoo as he was helping him to get out of the car.  
“Again. Not giving me a choice...”  
“Tsk tsk. Enough.” Mingyu slapped Wonwoo’s arm jokingly.

They got to Mingyu’s appartment, Wonwoo’ steps were very loud and fumbling.  
“Yah we aren’t alone there, be quiet.” Mingyu scolded his friend while he was trying to open the door.  
“Aaah I’m sorry my legs are so heavyy”  
When Mingyu finally unlocked the door, he wrapped his arm around Wonwoo’ shoulders and supported him to walk.

Wonwoo slumped into the living room’s comfortable couch while Mingyu went to the kitchen. He got a bottle of alcohol and two red cups.

Wonwoo could see him and so he told him “Dude do you want me to get into a coma or what?”  
As Mingyu walked to him with his busy hands he replied “Maybe.”  
Wonwoo laughed a little before scooting to the side to give Mingyu a seat on the couch.  
The latter poured himself and his friend a drink before looking at him.  
“Alright so.”

Wonwoo looked at him waiting for what Mingyu would say. The latter was trying to find his word, biting his bottom lip; that obviously caught Wonwoo’s wandering eyes. His drunk self was even more awed by Mingyu’s beauty. He couldn’t stop staring at him.  
“I got a little jealous. Because Lisa has this friend who she is very close with and once he confessed to her. But she is a good person and I trust her so I was okay with that. But earlier I saw some old pictures that changed my mind, she was with him at a party and they looked way too close, normally she would act normally and set boundaries. But on those pictures she was all over him and touching him and stuff... So...”  
Mingyu stopped to take a sip.  
Wonwoo was tying to comprehend what was Mingyu saying but it wasn’t easy for him because of the alcohol and Mingyu’s moving lips. He finished his cup so Mingyu poured him another drink.  
“So I had a fight with her about this. I explained to her that she shouldn’t do that because he would take advantage of her and basically that I got jealous. She yelled at me saying I am stalking her and controlling her and since then she’s been ignoring me.”  
Mingyu drank, looking at Wonwoo, waiting for an answer.

“Ah...”  
“I’m sorry I’m bothering you with this but I had to tell you.”  
“It’s fine...”  
“I know you can’t really do anything about my relationship with her but I just wanted to tell you and spend some time with you.”  
Wonwoo felt his throat tighten when he heard those words. He still mattered after all. He felt happy again, hearing such words from Mingyu, his bestfriend he liked a little too much.  
Suddenly Mingyu placed his head on Wonwoo’ shoulder and leaned against him. He sighed.  
“I don’t know what to do Wonwoo...”  
“I’m not sure if I’m the best person to give.. Relationship advices..”  
“I think you are. Because you’re my bestfriend. You know me better than anyone else, your opinion matters.”  
Wonwoo smiled, feeling so special and appreciated by Mingyu again. He patted his shoulder and put one of his hand in his brown locks.

“I think it’s normal to get jealous at this...”  
“Right?”  
“You should let her think about it and wait a little. She will talk to you again, don’t worry, she’s maybe upset for now.”  
“I know I could count on you Won.” Mingyu said looking at him.  
Mingyu sat up straight again and looked at Wonwoo. They both took their cup and drank.

“Who did you drink with earlier ?”  
“Soonyoung.”  
“Why ? Is there something wrong ?”  
“Uh...” Wonwoo didn’t want to lie to his bestfriend but he had to; he has been lying about his feeling until now anyway.  
“What is it ?”  
“No, nothing.”  
“Really ? You can tell me anything you know ?”  
“I know, I know, but I’m fine I just drank with him like that.”  
“Okay. Good.” Mingyu smiled to Wonwoo before getting up to go to the toilets.

Wonwoo got his phone out and suddenly remembered about Junhui. He texted him back.  
I think I have to sleep there Jun, I’m sorry. I’ll try to see you in the morning, sleep well.

Mingyu and Wonwoo spent the night talking and drinking until 3am. Wonwoo felt really happy, he saw his bestfriend smiling to him again and laughing to his dumb jokes. Mingyu apologized again for not being more with Wonwoo, but Wonwoo insisted on how it was fine afterall. While Mingyu and Wonwoo were talking about this Mingyu made a joke :  
“It’s okay don’t worry. Your girlfriend is important as well.”  
“Pft I should just dump her and get married with you.”  
“Wha-”  
“It wouldn’t be a bad idea right ? You’re not annoying and you won’t fight with me.”  
“It’s not possible M...Mingyu...”  
“I was just joking don’t worry” Mingyu laughed.

“Ah.”

The night went on, and eventually they decided to go to bed. Mingyu took a quick shower, and Wonwoo started to set himself on the couch.  
“What are you doing on the couch Wonwoo ?” Mingyu said, out of the shower.   
Wonwoo stared at him as waterdrops were running down his chest, and a white towel was loosely tied around his waist.  
“I- I....” Wownoo stuttered.  
“Sleep with me.”  
Wonwoo’s brain stopped working when those words left his friend’s mouth. The latter walked to Wonwoo, still half naked with wet and messy hair.  
“It’s not like we never slept together. My bed is more comfortable.”  
Wonwoo was looking up at Mingyu without saying anything.  
“You wanna take a shower ?”  
“Y-yeah..”  
Mingyu smiled and gave him a towel before going to his room. Wonwoo quickly took a shower and joined Mingyu.

Mingyu was already in bed, looking at his phone.  
“Still no text ?” Wonwoo asked.  
“No..She’s probably sleeping though.”  
Wonwoo got in bed, not caring about getting a pyjama or not, which was honestly the last of his worries right now. Mingyu lifted up the blanket that was covering him and told Wonwoo to join.  
Wonwoo gladly did, he noticed Mingyu was also just wearing an underwear. His heartbeat suddenly quickened, not able to control his reaction because of the alcohol. Mingyu laughed at his friend when he saw him struggling to get his long legs under the blanket.  
“Do you need help, grandpa?”  
“Ya. I’m not a grandpa.”  
“Yeah just drunk.” Mingyu laughed more.  
They talked more and laughed together, watching dumb videos on youtube, Wonwoo’s brain was filled with sinful thoughts as Mingyu was getting closer and closer to his body until he could feel his skin on his.

Mingyu seemed to have lost himself in alcohol as well, letting Wonwoo touch him. They were facing each other and Wonwoo was caressing Mingyu’s beautiful face. Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo, appreciating the physical contact. Alcohol broke Wonwoo’s boundaries once again, even though he tried to kiss Soonyoung hours ago. He was looking at Mingyu’s lips, the latter’s eyes began to feel heavy and he suddenly collasped on Wonwoo’s chest, asleep.


End file.
